Digimon Frontier: Kazemon's Destruction and Degradation
by Keranjang Aib
Summary: This story happened after Lucemon's defeat in Frontier Series. The Digimon World is back to normal for Kazemon and the others Legendary Warriors. But, it changed instantly when Ranamon surprisingly returned to the Digimon World with new powers and ambition to destroy Kazemon, physically, mentally, and... sexually. Can Kazemon withstand Ranamon's grudge?


**THIS STORY WILL BE A MULTI-CHAPTER FICTION WITH HIGHLY 'DEFEATED AND RAPED' THINGY. IF YOU ENJOY THAT KIND OF THING, HERE YOU GO. THIS IS A MANUAL TRANSLATION FROM MY STORY, SO ANY TYPO AND MISUSED WORDS/IDIOMS THAT YOU FOUND, PLEASE TELL THAT TO ME AND I'LL EDIT IT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON FRONTIER CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER THAT APPEARED IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

 **1\. Ranamon's Challenge!**

After parted ways with Izumi, Kazemon enjoying her life in Digimon World. All this time, she lives in the forest, more precisely, the forest where the rookie-class Digimon lives. She prefers to took care and protected them. She tries to live peacefully all this time and so far, no disturbance has happened to her. She was happy to mingle with the rookies.

She was a humanoid Digimon with very long, purple hair reaching all the way down behind her legs in a ponytail fashion with two strands in front of her face. Light reflected off of her creamy skin. Her outfit resembles female lavender lingerie. It was a strapless bra that almost not enough to cover her big breasts and too thin to hide her nipples even she's not horny, belt around her waist, and panties which was also part of the headband and clothing around her neck. Sometimes, if she moves a lot, specially when fighting, her panties twisted and slipped into her pussy and that was irritate her because every time she fixed it, she became turned on and made her panties look wet because her vaginal fluid.

She also wore double layered white shoulder pads. She wore a pair of tight pink gloves and on top of that, a pair of white and purple gloves with a pair of wings attached to each glove. A pair of thigh-high boots with a pale green butterfly pattern embedded on the kneecaps were worn. A pair of wings can be found near the bottom on each boot. From the top of the boots was a flexible thread connected to her belt, part of her outfit. Though she may not look strong, she makes up for this through speed, beauty and elegance. Sometime, she used her body to distract the enemy and then attack them.

The butterfly wings on her back allow her to fly, which enhance both her movements and attacks. Next, she wore a headband which also wrapped the clothing around her neck and shoulders. On her headband, a pair of small wings were attached over her ears. Four green triangles are visible on her face with a special visor around her eyes.

Her fighting style doesn't depend on strength. She prefers to fight elegantly and rely on her speed to surpass her opponents. Therefore, she has a lot of stamina and can even recover quickly if she is given a little time to take a breather. But, she often turned on when fighting. The rapid movement that she did made her often experienced a wardrobe malfunctions. Sometimes her nipples slipped out of her bra and sometimes her panties slipped inside her pussy, it made her can't focus on the fight. However, now that she's used to it, she is able to withstand her lust while fighting by ignoring all her wardrobe malfunctions and using it to distract her enemies.

The Butterfly Digimon flew gracefully around a forest inside the Digimon World that is now united with the human world. The humans and Digimon simply called it "The World". The World has recovered and became peaceful after the end of Lucemon's attack, though there are still some remnants of Lucemon's warrior wandering around.

Many eyes in the forest are looking at her. That's the eyes of the rookies who lived in forest with her. She tried to smile back and wave at them graciously. Not all rookies are friendly, there are some of them who fantasize to fuck her. But they can only jerk off themself by fantasizing The Bearer of the Wind. Kazemon knows that her clothes are too revealing and seductive. But she feels comfortable wearing it, especially since she often performs fast moves so that it makes her feel free to move without any obstacles.

While enjoying the air above, Kazemon saw two Digimon having sex intimately under the big tree. She flew down curiosly. She watched that two Digimon quietly. Kazemon saw Impmon fucking Patamon. Without her knowing it, her hands were groping her breasts.

"Ahh... Nggghh..." Kazemon moaned with pleasure. She thought it would be dangerous if she was caught masturbating near the two Digimon. So, she moved away from them and looked for a safe place to masturbate. Finally she found a place behind a bush and started rub her already wet vagina.

"Ahhh... Ngghh... Haahh..." The Butterfly plays her clit and inserts her three fingers in her clean and well shaved pussy. She pushed her finger in and out quickly until sound of her vaginal fluid splashed very loudly.

"Ah ah ah... ahh... ahhh... ahhhh..." Kazemon moaned eroticly when she almost feel her cum hit her. "A little more... ahh... ahh," she said as she rapidly plays her clit to make her faster to reach an orgasm. She closed her eyes behind the visor because of the pleasure on her pussy. The pussy juice had already flooded the grass around her. Kazemon had started feeling the pleasure and getting ready for cumming.

"I see that you enjoyed it, Slutty Butterfly."

A voice appeared in front of Kazemon who was masturbating and almost cumming.

"Wha-!?" Kazemon was startled and opened her eyes. She took her hand out of her pussy so it's canceled her orgasm. "Ranamon!" Kazemon tried to stand up and make a distance.

"Not so fast," had not had time to close her wide open crotch, Ranamon stepped on Kazemon's wet pussy.

"Hyaaaahhh... Ahhhhh... Nghhhh..." Kazemon screamed in agony as her open pussy stepped by Ranamon. Pleasure that had Kazemon felt, now turned into a tremendous pain in her pussy. Plus, the pain doubled because she wasn't removed her panties before and her pussy took the blow directly.

"Let me help you finish it," Ranamon lifted her legs and stepped on Kazemon's pussy once again, this time her stomp is stronger than before and that make Kazemon screamed in pain very loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she failed to orgasm, that making her screaming in pain miserably thanks to Ranamon and her merciless stomp to her unprotected pussy. Her sense of pleasure turns into pain very quickly. She can't felt any pulsed feeling in her pussy before orgasm, but she felt like her pussy is burned.

"Hey, why is your voice different from before? Where's that slutty moaning you make before?" Ranamon began to move her legs over Kazemon's vagina, "Didn't you enjoy it when your vagina was treated like this?" she strengthened her move until Kazemon was in shock and unable to make a sound to scream.

 _"My pussy... I'm weakened by a stomp on my pussy... Ahhh... I can't... This is so hurt."_

Kazemon was no longer able to hold her body and finally lying weakly on the ground, "Stop it, Ranamon..." Kazemon said weakly, "How did you come back to live?"

"Let me finish my business with your dirty pussy first, Slutty Butterfly." Ranamon said as she playing with Kazemon's pussy lips with her toe.

"Ahhh, aaahh... Stop it... Ahhnnn..." Kazemon felt immeasurable pleasure when Ranamon's toes began to enter inside her pussy, "Don't do iitttt... I'll cum... ahh ahh ahh..."

"Seems The Slutty Butterfly enjoys it," insult Ranamon who is now starting to play Kazemon's standing erect clitoris.

 _"Noo... I'm not a slut... I can't hold it. My clit... She rubbed my clit and it feel very gooodd... I'll definitely cuuumm!"_

"Ahn ahn ahn ahn... I'll cum... I'll definetly cuuumm... ahn ahn... Stop it Ranamon... Please..."

It's been 15 minutes since Ranamon played with Kazemon's pussy. She's kinda enjoyed the butterfly scream and moaning since that. Now, she increased the movement of her toes when she knew Kazemon would reached her orgasm soon.

Kazemon felt something want to come out from her womanhood. Something like a pee, but it's not coming from her pee hole. It's cumming from her pussy, definitely from her pussy.

 _"It's no help... How much time passed since she's playing with my clit? My pussy is already wet... I can feel my cum... Yes i'm cumming... I'm cumming... I'm cumming... I'm cummiiiiiing!"_

"Noooo... I'm cummmiiiinnnggg! Aaaaaaahhhhnnnnnnnnnnn!" Kazemon moaned eroticly because of a very powerful orgasm. She squirted like a fountain, so much coming out that it made the grass around Kazemon's body sloppy. Kazemon's body was limp and helpless and her breath was panting. Her vagina is still secreting her pussy juice. The pussy juice flows like urine. She has never experienced this so-called orgasm. Ranamon moved away from Kazemon's body. She laughed happily at Kazemon's current state.

Luckily, Kazemon recovered her body very quickly because of her stamina. After regaining her energy and controling her breath, she tried to move a bit. "How... how can you still alive?... Unngh... Ranamon?" Asked Kazemon who was now leaning on all four when she felt that her orgasmic juice had stopped flowing.

"That's not important for now. I want to invite you to the tournament I'm holding in Alpha Town." she simply said.

"What tourna-"

 _"No!? I'm cumming again?"_

"Looks like your orgasm is not over yet," Ranamon said with a satisfied laugh.

"Hnnggg... Ahhhhnnnnnnn!" just as Ranamon thought, Kazemon's reached her climax again. She's squirting again as if it will not stop.

 _"What's wrong with me? Why i'm feel so turned on like this? My pussy juice will come out agai- "_

"Aaaaiiaaahhhhhhnnnnnnnn! Aaahhhhnnnnn!" the pussy juice increased rapidly and it made Kazemon drooping again on the ground.

 _"It's killing me... I will faint if i came again..."_

"Don't push yourself, slut." Ranamon insulted her, "Okay, do you want to fight in my tournament? Oh and yes! I forgot to say something, if you win ratio is higher than your lost, you are free to do anything to me, including revenge with this incident, if you can though. But if you lose more, I'll put you in a world I've made myself especially for you and others shameful whore Digimon like you."

After having a humiliating orgasm in front of her rival, Kazemon, who doesn't want to lose her pride, insulted Ranamon, "Like hell i'll come to your tournament, Whorish Frog!"

"What the fuck?" Ranamon getting angry after seeing her nemesis still can talk about her, "You fucking Cock-sucker butterfly! I'll destroy your fucking cunt and rip it right now!"

As if not afraid of Ranamon's threat, still holding back the pleasure of orgasm she experienced earlier, Kazemon challenge Ranamon back, "Heh, fuck you. Just try it."

"Why you..."

Ranamon stepped on Kazemon's pussy very hard. That's able to make Kazemon bend her back and neck while screaming a heartbreaking cry. Kazemon's pussy lips reacted to the stomp as if ask for Ranamon to stop her torture. Her eyes, hidden behind the visor, were rolled back and her tongue was sticking out accompanied with saliva drooling over. The pain in her womanhood grew even worse when Ranamon continued to step over and over on her vagina. The inside of her vagina has always been a victim of the H-Spirit of Water Digimon. Soil and sand fill up her vagina hole, it makes a itchy and pleasure around her pussy flesh.

"GAAAHHH! AAAHHHHH! STOP IT! STOOOOPPP!"

 _"Ruined... My pussy... Is ruined... It hurt... Stop it, please..."_

"How about this, slut? Feel so strong now, huh? Leave your pussy and i'll ruined it for you! Take this! And this! And this!" said Ranamon everytime she stepped on Kazemon's pussy.

 _"I can't... I'm so horny but she's still makes me feel pain... I can't stand it... My pussy will never going back to it's original shape..."_

"And this is," Ranamon raised her leg very high, "THE LAST!"

Ranamon's feet meet Kazemon's womanhood. A very harsh stomp hitting Kazemon sensitive area. The stomp make the ground around Kazemon shaking. Kazemon closed her eyes and start crying. She's gritted her teeth, her body is trembling and then...

 _"It's over... I'm cumming..."_

 ** _SPLAAASSSSHHHH!_**

"I'M CUMMMIIINNNGGGG! AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN!"

Ranamon laughed as hard as she could, "What's this? The Legendary Warrior of the Wind squirting after being stepped on her pussy!? How slutty are you? You really made my day! Bahahahahaha!"

"Hey... You, Ranamon," Suddenly a very rude voice called Ranamon.

Ranamon stops her laugh and turned towards the voice came from, "Huh? What the fuck?

It was an old Woodmon. Actually, the place where Ranamon beat up Kazemon is right in front of that old Woodmon. As Ranamon enjoyed her time, he's just standing there,rooted to the ground.

"I'm not satisfied just seeing Kazemon getting beaten up like that. Bring her to me so I can feel that beautiful body." said the tree Digimon.

"Hmmm... You want to rape her? It seems like a good idea," Ranamon approached Kazemon, pulling her lavender hair and dragging her toward Woodmon.

"Don't, Ranamon! Please!" Kazemon begged.

Ranamon threw Kazemon at Woodmon.

"Ugh!" Kazemon's back crashed into the tree very hard.

"Hey, Ol' Wood! Don't touch her first! Give me your biggest root. Hurry!" Ranamon snapped.

"But - "

"No buts! Just do it! There's something I want to do with it."

"All right then." Woodmon took out his biggest root, with 10 inches long 3 inches in diameter. "Is this big enough?" Asked Woodmon.

"No problem. Save it for now. Now, tie her hand and her feet, i'll make her coming to my tournament," Ranamon ordered Woodmon.

"Why not just leave her here? It'll be easier that way." ask Woodmon with his grumbling voice.

"Shut the fuck up! I have my own business, go fuck yourself."

"I'm just saying, though. And i'm not going fucking myself, i'll fuck her." laugh Woodmon.

"Jeez. Now hurry up, tie her!"

"Hey!? No! Stop it please!"

Kazemon's hands and legs were wrapped with Woodmon's strong vines. The tree pulled Kazemon's hand up and her legs down until Kazemon was like a punching bag.

"With this, it would be easy to force her to say 'yes'," Ranamon walked over toward Kazemon, "Sorry honey, you're forcing me to do ready Woodmon?"

"Anytime, Ranamon"

Ranamon hit Kazemon's belly with all her might. Right in her solar plexus.

"Ugaah!" The blow immediately made Kazemon kneel. But, not yet had she touched the ground, Woodmon pulled her back into a standing position.

"Uagh!"

Once again, Ranamon landed a punch to Kazemon's unprotected belly. Kazemon's belly is filled with enormous pain. Ranamon gave a blow after blow to Kazemon's stomach. It made the butterfly Digimon would faint anytime soon. But, Ranamon's blow keep her awake and made her breath heavy.

 _"It hurt... Aguh... Stop it..."_

"Ugh! Hng! Hnn! Ahn! Hnn! Hng! Hng! Ahg! Ugh! Guh!"

Countless blows that had landed on the Kazemon's stomach. Ranamon seems enjoyed it and gave a final blow to Kazemon's belly until she made no sound when she opened her mouth. Kazemon can't do anything beside gaping for air. Her belly is now swollen. Ranamon rested for a while.

 _"I can't...talk... My breath... My breath... Help... Please..."_

"Still want to say no?" Ask Ranamon. Kazemon could not say anything because of her heavy breath, "Hmmm .. Looks like you asked for more. You're quite big, too, what if I give these boobs a little touch?"

 _"Not my breasts... Please... I'm so sensitive right now..."_

This time Ranamon's target was Kazemon's breasts. She gave a blow to Kazemon's left breast.

"Gahh! Don't hit that... please..." tears rolled down from back of her visor.

Ranamon didn't listen to her plea and gave a punch in Kazemon's right breast.

"Hng!"

Kazemon's breasts have the same fate as her belly. Battered due to Ranamon's favorite punching target. Blow after blow was received by both breasts of Kazemon. Kazemon's chewy breasts bounce off every time they receive a blow from Ranamon.

"Uh! Ugh! Ugh! Uagh! Ugh! Ahn!"

 _"My breasts... Are swollen... No... I can't... I'm getting horny again..."_

This time Kazemon's breasts received a longer blow than her stomach. Ranamon increased the power of her punch when he saw Kazemon's vagina getting wet and dripping. Kazemon's nipples are also now standing erect under her strapless bra. The nipples are like wanting to tear up her bra anytime and pop up just to put Kazemon into a humiliating state in front of her archenemy.

"Oh? You're getting turned on, really? Looks like I can satisfy your sex lust."

Ranamon hit Kazemon's breasts with excitement. While Woodmon widened Kazemon's legs to show the juice that dripping of Kazemon's pussy. It did not take long for Ranamon to make Kazemon reach an orgasm.

 _"No way... Her blows makes me turned on... I can't cum like this... Not in front of her. Must... hold... it... No... Noooooo!"_

"Aaaahhhhhnnnnn! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMIIIINNGGG!"

 _"I failed... I'm a slut... I'm a dirty slut... Being easily came while getting punched..."_

As before, Kazemon dripping off a lot of pussy juice, flowing like a wide-open tap. The lovely juice that flows from Kazemon's pussy makes a gurgling sound when it falls to the ground.

"Hahaha! Look at this! There is so much juice in your pussy!" mock Ranamon.

"If you look closely, you can hold her juice on five large glasses hahahaha!" Woodmon laughing, "She's a slut Digimon after all! I can't wait to rape her!"

 _"Stop saying me a slut..."_

"Don't... say that... Ahhhhnnnnnnn..." surprisingly Kazemon hit her orgasm again.

 _"No way... Again? I'm cumming again... This is so humiliating..."_

"Look at that Woodmon! She had a multi-orgasm! It proves how slut she is!" Ranamon and Woodmon laughed with satisfaction.

Kazemon's pussy juice squirted again profusely. Because of the ridicolously amount of lovely juice she released, the spicey-sweet secretion is splashed to Ranamon's legs.

"Oh! Look Woodmon! She dares to flush my feet with her disgusting thing from tht dirty pussy! A slut's dick-hole should be taught a lesson," Ranamon repeatedly kicked Kazemon's over sensitive pussy that still squirted the orgasmic white juice.

"Hyaaaaaaahhhhh! I beg you! Stop! Please! AAAHHHHHHH! You'll ruined my pussy! Stop it!"

 _"No, no, no, no, no... This can't be happen... My pussy... Noooo..."_

Kazemon tried to endure the tremendous pain in her hairless womanhood. Her orgasm followed by the pain of Ranamon's kick made her want to faint. She's gasping for breath because of the blows and kicks that Ranamon gve to her poor tits, belly, and pussy. Kazemon is like a helpless ragdoll. Woodmon vines that wrapped her hands and feet made it even worse for her. She's really in agonized state.

"Ngggghhhh... Ahhh.. Ah, ah, hah..." Kazemon moaned weakly after receiving the last kick in her pussy. Her head was hung weakly. Her purple hair dangling and her saliva dripping out of her mouth that looked frothy. Yes, her mouth is now foaming because the saliva that collected in her mouth doesn't come out well and her breathing is really hampered because of the pain in her stomach.

"Let... me rest... Please..." said Kazemon with a weak cough.

"Well, Woodmon, lay her down! Keep his hand and point his vagina to you," Ranamon ignored Kazemon's words and Woodmon immediately did what Ranamon had told to him.

Now Kazemon is lying on the ground with her back. Her beatiful hands and feet still tied by Woodmon's tendrils. Next, Woodmon spread both Kazemon legs until Kazemon's body shaped like the letter 'Y'. Woodmon then leads Kazemon's vagina toward the roots that have been put up from earlier. Now, Kazemon's crotch is facing towards Woodmon's massive roots.

"Wha-what are you doing? Stop, please no more! You had enough-"

 _"That root... is so big..."_

Ranamon cuts Kazemon's protest, "Shut up, slut! Woodmon, release her legs, don't you do anything to her, I still want to talk to this noisy bitch," said Ranamon who now stands behind Woodmon and holds both of Kazemon's legs. Woodmon's root is now between her crotch and ready to pierce into her vagina anytime.

"So, slut. Do you still intend not to join the tournament? 'Yes' or 'no' you will know the consequences, "

"Ngh... Please don't pull my legs, i'm still a-"

"BEEP! Wrong answer. Take this!"

Ranamon pulled Kazemon's legs so hard that the enormous root entered Kazemon's pussy roughly and Kazemon's crotch was now pressed firmly against Woodmon's rough and hard wooden body. The harsh skin of the roots scratched the flesh inside Kazemon's over sensitive pussy. The fairy Digimon had a great and satisfying orgasm. However, the pain was unbearable for her, the pleasure that comes only temporarily and replaced by a enormous pain in her pussy.

 _"My pussy... no, no, no..."_

CRACK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Keep screaming in pain, Kazemon! Keep screaming!" Ranamon pulled Kazemon's legs further until now she put her feet on Woodmon's body and dropped his body for a stronger pull.

"Oh shit," Woodmon whispered, "Oh shit, Ranamon! She's a virgin!"

Still enjoying her action torturing kazemon, Ranamon reply to Woodmon's word with confusion, "Huh, what the fuck? She's a virgin? No way. No. Fucking. Way."

This is the worst nightmare Kazemon ever had. The sudden penetration of Woodmon's huge root made her to let go her virginity. Plus, the person who does that technically is not woodmon, but Ranamon, her rival. The rival who's now laughing at her miserable state, the rivals who's now destroying her, and the rival who's humiliate her very badly.

"I took her virginity! I took her virginity! I took her virginity! I took her virginity!"

Ranamon keep repeating that word and start laughing like a maniac, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I TOOK KAZEMON'S VIRGINITY! I TOOK YOURS FIRST TIME! YOU'RE A SLUT BUT STILL A VIRGIN!? BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REMEMBER THE FACE THAT TOOK YOUR FIRST TIME, SLUT! REMEMBER IT!"

 _"No... My virginity... It lost in Ranamon's hand..."_

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HURT! IT HURT! MY PUSSY! NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kazemon's screams can be heard throughout the forest.

"Actually, i'm the one who took her virginity, since it's my root." Mumbled Woodmon.

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

"Just saying."

Ranamon continued to pull Kazemon's legs with all her might to make Woodmon's roots go deeper and deeper into the butterfly's pussy. The root that splitted the butterfly's vagina now go deeper and surprisingly, it's penetrated into her uterus. No wonder kazemon feels very pain in her vagina.

 _"My womb... Destroyed... The root messed up my inside... It's hurt but why it's slowly feel so good?"_

Kazemon never imagined that her virginity would be taken by a ten inches root. It's even penetrated her uterus and touch inside wall. She's really lost it, lost the fight, also lost in sex. She's not even fight Ranamon back, she's just receiving the pleasure and pain. It had flashed in her mind to submitted to Ranamon, but she did not want to look weak in front of her rivals, she just didn't want to lose because of the perverted things Ranamon did to her.

But still, she never felt humiliated like this. If the rookies in the forest see the situation she's in now, she would be mocked and maybe, even worse, she would be a good masturbation object. Nothing is more humiliating for her if she has to lose, orgasm, and then faint in front of Ranamon.

Blood begins to flow out of her pussy lips. The blood mixed with the pussy juice looked like liquid and streamed down slowly along with it. She can feel orgasm getting close, the pain in her womb makes her unable to think clearly.

 _"No... If this continues, I will orgasm again..."_

"How would you like to come to the tournament now?"

"Ahhhh... There's no reason... for me to follow that tournament... Ha.. ahhhhnnn..." Kazemon replied weakly.

"Hmm ... Looks like there's no other way, HoneyBeemon!"

Ranamon called three HoneyBeemons who had been hiding in the grass.

"Have you recorded everything?" Ask Ranamon.

"We recorded it from start to end-bee!" Answer them.

"Good, now distribute the tape to the city around here!"

"Yes-bee!" After that the three of them flew in three different directions.

"I've recorded all the events of today, you'll look like a slutty woman in those cities hahahaha!"

"No... Do not spread the video... Please..." Kazemon replied with her pussy still stuck by the roots of Woodmon, "Ahhhnnn... I'm cumming again... ahhnnnnnnn..." Kazemon felt the orgasm the umpteenth time. The juice of Kazemon's orgasm can't came out because it's clogged by Woodmon's enormous roots.

"Hahahaha! Look at you, trying to hold the orgasmic juice inside your whorish vagina!" Ranamon said as she walked and sat sideways on Kazemon's body, showing her dominating the butterfly. From above Kazemon's body, she can see stomach of the fairy Digimon bulging because of the root that formed inside her destroyed womb. Then she plays and strokes Kazemon's erect clitoris with her finger.

 _"So gooooddd! It feel so goooodddd!"_

"Ngghhh! Ahhh..." Kazemon felt like going to orgasm again when Ranamon's two fingers palyed with her clit.

"With this, I assume you've agreed to come to my tournament," Ranamon grew faster and roughly playing Kazemon's clitoris.

 _"Stop playing it so harshly! I can't think straight anymore! Pleaseeeee!"_

"Haaahhhhnnnn! Yes! Yes! I'll come to tournament! I'll coming there!" Kazemon vigorously held her orgasm.

"Good. If you're not coming, the tape is not just aired in three cities nearby, but around The World you see? Hahahaha!" While ended her words, Ranamon squeezed Kazemon's clitoris faster and made Kazemon twitched and had an awful orgasm.

 _"SO GOOOOODD! CUMMING! CUMMING, CUMMING, CUMMING, CUMMING! I'M CUMMIIIIINNNGGGGGGG!"_

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNN!"

Kazemon's pussy that was clogged by Woodmon's root is unable to hold the juice that already gathered inside her ruined pussy and squirted it out like fountain.

 ** _SPLAAAASSSSSHHHH!_**

"Woodmon, now she's yours, do whatever you want her now," Ranamon stood up and walked toward the portal of darkness that she made, "Goodbye, Slutty Butterfly, i enjoyed my time with you. Hahahahahaha!" With a satisfying laugh, Ranamon leaves Kazemon's helpless body with Woodmon ready to rape her.


End file.
